


Participate; A Starling Easter Egg

by LaDemonessa



Series: Shadow of the Quiet Man [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Multi, The Starling Mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDemonessa/pseuds/LaDemonessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce, Oliver, and Felicity are supposed to be having a threesome but are so busy sniping at each other that Felicity has no other choice but to call in Sara to get the job done right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Participate; A Starling Easter Egg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyGodsMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyGodsMuse/gifts), [BunneyofDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunneyofDoom/gifts).



> This was an Easter Egg I hid in my comments section that was based on a comment made by BunneyofDoom. LonelyGodsMuse found this Easter Egg and, as a reward, I let her decide if I should post it. 
> 
> This is very loosely based on Still Waters and Quiet Men but is not really part of The Starling Mysteries. It is, however, an Easter Egg in that universe so I'll be adding it to the series as part of the supplemental collection. You need not have read any of the other stories, simply enjoy this little foray into the absurd for what it is. 
> 
> Have fun. ;p

Participate; A Starling Easter Egg  
A Starling Mysteries Supplemental

By JA Ingram

For BunneyofDoom who sparked the idea and LonelyGodsMuse who found my Easter Egg.

Enjoy.

 

"You don't know what you're doing!"

Bruce looked up from between her thighs and glared balefully at the younger man, "Wait your turn, Queen!"

"I'm just saying I could have made her come three times by now," he replied smugly.

Felicity groaned, "Somebody better do something soon or I'm leaving and calling Sara."

“I’ve known Felicity a hell of a lot longer than you have, Queen; I think I’ve got her pretty much mapped out by now,” Bruce said, completely ignoring her as she squirmed impatiently on the bed.

“You may have 'known' her longer, but I 'know' her *better* and you still aren’t doing it right,” he rejoined with a triumphant smirk.

“Oliver, I swear to God…” she huffed in annoyance.

“When I agreed to try this whole ‘sharing’ thing, the one rule we both agreed to was that we’d each wait our turn!” Bruce snapped.

“Yeah, *after* she comes. At this rate I’m never getting a turn,” Oliver said laconically. “Tell you what. I’ll show you how it’s done the right way and then you can have a go after I’ve warmed her up for you. That is if you’re still capable of learning a few new tricks,” he added. “After all, I know guys your age tend to get stuck in their ways. Missionary, sex between commercials during the late show…”

“This is really not going the way I imagined it would,” Felicity muttered to herself as she reached for her cell on the nightstand.

“If anyone is going to show someone ‘the right way’ to do this, it’s going to be me,” Bruce told him with a hard glare. “As for whether or not I’m stuck in my ways, I’ll let Felicity be the judge of that. From what I hear though, you’re the one stuck in a routine so maybe you should be the one worrying about getting it done between the commercials.”

“Not a problem,” Oliver said in a deceptively casual tone. “Like I said, I can get her off a lot faster than you can. You’re the one putting her to sleep over there, not me.”

“Actually, you’re both boring me right now,” Felicity grumbled.

Again, they completely ignored the naked and formerly excited woman in lieu of arguing with each other instead.

“I can guarantee that I’ve done this better and a hell of a lot more often than you have,” Oliver told him.

“Just because you’re a man-slut, it doesn’t make you better; it just means that the women you’ve been with had enough sense to jump ship.”

Felicity hit the number and waited for it to pick up, “Un-fucking-believable.”

//Hey Cutie, what’s up?//

“You ready to get your triple word score on?”

//Seriously?//

She stared at the two men were still bickering, neither even bothering to notice she’d picked up the phone.

“Seriously.”

*\?/*\?/*\?/*

Sara began kissing down the side of her neck softly, occasionally stopping at her pulse point to suck at her delicate skin, sending her heart beating into overdrive. All she could hear were the sounds of skin sliding against skin, the rustle of covers as the other woman slid against her like a silken scarf, and the rough sounds of the two men in the room as they sat watching in silence.

Sara's lips brushed hers until her mouth opened, their tongues caressing in a kiss that was both delicate and deep. She closed her eyes and allowed the heavy weight of the other woman's breast fill her palm.

"Open your thighs, baby," Sara whispered against her lips.

Felicity's feet dragged against the covers, the sound filling the room and cutting through the heavy breathing of the two men and her own pants. Sara began to kiss her way down her body, stopping briefly to tease one delicate pink nipple with her teeth before making her way down to her stomach. She kissed her navel, her tongue tracing its shape before settling between her thighs.

She dragged both her hands over her breasts, her nails scraping lightly over her nipples and causing her to moan, before drawing them toward her center like a cat stretching. At her whimpers she could hear both men shift in their chairs, the leather squealing under them as they leaned forward. Sara gently moved her thighs apart until she was spread wide and exposed.

"So wet," she said with a cluck of her tongue. "Someone's frustrated." She turned a teasing glance at the two men on either side of them, "What have you boys been doing to my girl, or not doing rather?"

She dipped her head, causing Felicity to start suddenly as her center was invaded by Sara's questing tongue. She opened her eyes to catch sight of Bruce, his expression dark and eyes hooded. It wasn't with anger though, but sheer desire. Sara's elegantly tapered fingers spread her wider and pulled slightly at the loose folds of skin, increasing her sensitivity and causing her to moan. The sound was echoed from her other side and she turned her head to see Oliver staring as well, his face as expressionless as that of the Arrow but his eyes held a myriad of emotions in their bright blue depths.

Sara's tongue slipped upwards, rolling against her clit and causing her to gasp. Bruce rose to his feet, stepping towards them, Oliver mirroring his movements.

"Uh, uh, uh," Sara said huskily, rising to her knees in a tease that brought her well-rounded behind into the air and exposing her own dewy seat of desire. "That's not how the game is played, boys."

"Screw the game," Bruce ground out in a low gravelly tone that made lightning shoot down Felicity's spine.

Even as far gone as she was, Felicity couldn't help but chuckle, "You know the rules."

"She's right," Sara said with a wicked grin, dipping her head again to give Felicity's clit a sucking kiss and causing the other woman to arch off the bed with a high pitched whimper. "You want to participate, then you have to *participate*." Sara kissed Felicity's inner thigh, her fingers running up and down the moaning woman's slit before easing inside and gasping, "Oh she's so tight," she said as Felicity clenched around her, "And wet. Ollie, I'll bet you'd do anything right now to feel this, wouldn't you?"

Oliver, who had gotten to his feet as well, started forward before shooting the other man an uncertain look. "Sara..."

"No, Ollie, you know the rules," She told him, drawing her fingers out then sliding them back in, causing Felicity to whimper. "You only get to play if you *participate*," she said, drawing the syllables of the word out, par-tic-ip-ate, in a mockery of his own often breathless entreaties as he called out the name of the woman all three of them loved.

"Participate, Bruce," she gasped as Sara added another finger. "Hurry up or we'll finish without you."

Bruce and Oliver locked eyes again, neither man looking particularly pleased at the idea of paying such a high price.

"We could just...real quick?" Oliver offered weakly.

Bruce sighed and stepped towards him, "Pucker up, Queen."


End file.
